


Won't You Come See Me

by Chash



Series: Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been Doing Just Fine [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Monroe are getting married, but of course they don't want to plan a ceremony or anything. That would be too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Come See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday fill for [surfinggrimreaper](http://surfinggrimreaper.tumblr.com/)!

Series [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/251446)!

* * *

 

“I need help,” Lexa says.

Bellamy blinks a few times, and then checks to make sure he has his phone, not Clarke’s, which of course he does. He’s at work, he’s nowhere near Clarke’s phone. She’s actually calling _him_.

“Wrong number?” he asks.

“You’re entered as _Yokel_ , it’s my only Y,” she says. “Very hard to mess up. I need help.”

“Are you dying? You better not be dying.”

“I’m not dying.” She huffs and then admits, “I don’t think I’m prepared to plan my own wedding.”

“Really?” he asks, surprised. “You did an awesome job with ours.”  
  
“That was _yours_. I knew what you wanted.”

Jane tries to put one of the books he’s shelving into her mouth, so Bellamy takes it back and gives her a stuffed pony instead. It goes into her mouth, of course, but he’s not trying to sell it, so he figures that’s fine. “Have you asked Monroe what she wants?”

“Yes, and she was completely unhelpful. _Oh, I don’t care, I thought I’d never get married_. Which is ridiculous, obviously. She’s amazing, of course someone else would have married her if I wasn’t.”

“Of course,” says Bellamy. “So, she doesn’t care and you don’t know what you want to do?”

“We aren’t very invested in romance,” she says, which is the understatement of the century. “I know we don’t have to have a ceremony, but doing nothing seems—“

“Yeah, you should still celebrate,” he says. “You could just have a party.”

“Most of our close friends are in Virginia,” she admits. “Monroe hates Hollywood parties, and there are very few people here I’m interested in spending time with here in a non-work setting.”

Jane drops the pony into Bellamy’s lap and pets his leg. “You play.”

“Thanks, I will,” he tells her. “Can you say hi to Aunt Lexa?”

“Hi Aunt Wexa!” says Jane, obedient.

“L is a very important letter,” says Lexa. “You are going to need it.”

“She’s like two, most people think it’s endearing. But your feedback is always appreciated.” He settles Jane in his lap and gets her playing with the pony again, to spare the books. “So, you want to get married and have a party here?” he asks. “This is what I’m hearing.”

“You have a large yard.”

“And you want me to plan it? Why isn’t Clarke planning it?” He pauses, and he can practically _see_ Lexa’s unimpressed stare. “Never mind, stupid question. Why am I specifically planning it? I’ve got a small child.”

“You’re my maid of honor.”

“For the wedding ceremony I’m not attending.”

“Yes. My spiritual maid of honor.”

“Clarke is Monroe’s spiritual maid of honor.”

“And you’re free to make her help with planning as much as you’d like.”

He rubs his face. “So, do you want, like, a little ceremony, or just a party?”

“Up to you.”

“It’s not up to me,” he protests. “It’s your wedding. Why am I deciding what you do for your wedding?”

“Because I don’t want to and I trust you,” she says. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. I’m very undemanding.”

“Yeah, that sounds like you.” He sighs. “Send me the dates.”

*

“I can’t believe she didn’t call me,” Clarke says, sighing and bouncing Jane on her knee.

“Can’t you, though?” Bellamy asks.

She sighs. “Okay, I can. But still. Usually she calls me and then figures out she should have called you in the first place.”

He kisses her on the cheek and goes back to the stove. “Sorry I’m more trustworthy than you are.”

“I’m, like, ninety-percent functional adult now. I’m someone’s mother.”

“I love you more than anyone else in the world,” Bellamy says. “But seriously, you can’t organize events for sh–stuff. Know your strengths.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” says Bellamy, and Clarke cackles. “I really appreciate your support.”

“Any time.”

*

He calls Monroe once Lexa has gotten him the dates they’re visiting.

“Congratulations on your upcoming marriage.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you really not care about–whatever we’re calling what I’m planning?”

“I don’t know,” says Monroe. “My mom used to talk about what my wedding would be like and it was so outside of anything that I wanted I never wrapped my brain around what I’d actually do, you know?”

“Not really,” he says. Monroe’s family are assholes and he hates them. “But it’s not like I planned my wedding either. All I cared about was being married to Clarke at the end. But–the wedding part _was_ pretty great. We had fun. You sure you don’t want that?”

“I want to hang out with my friends and have a piece of paper that says I’m married to a supermodel,” she says. “Also, hang out with your kid. And your sister’s dogs. Just get as many dogs and kids there as possible and I’ll be happy.”

“You know this whole thing feels like a trap, right? Like, I’m going to set something up and your real wedding celebration is going to be you guys kicking my ass because you don’t like it.”

“Sounds romantic. Make sure you get booze too.”

“I hate you guys.”

*

In the end, he gets Octavia to hook him up with alcohol and makes her agree to serve said alcohol, sets up a bar and a sound system in the back yard, and writes speeches for himself and Clarke. Plus, he makes everyone dress up and gets an adorable outfit for his daughter. He’s honestly banking on the cuteness of his kid to make up for any deficiencies the party has; she’ll be two and a half and capable of having short conversations. He might be biased, but as far as he’s concerned, she is the best thing in the entire universe.

He figures the best thing in the entire universe can save a lot of parties.

Lexa and Monroe are actually renting a car, which is weird. Bellamy still isn’t used to being a real adult, one whose friends stay in hotels and rent cars and don’t just pass out on his couch at random. But Lexa is accustomed to a certain kind of lifestyle, so she’s always done that, and since she and Monroe are married now, it would be weird if Monroe stayed with them and Lexa didn’t.

It’s still weird, to not be going to the airport to get them. He and Clarke have to make a sign for Monroe to greet her when they get to the house.

“ _You could do better_ ,” Lexa says. “That’s certainly true.”

“I missed you guys too,” Monroe says, and lets Bellamy sweep her up before he gives Lexa a bear hug that involves her head in his armpit. He’s gotten really good at hugging Lexa over the years. “Thanks for doing this for us.”

“Bellamy did most of it,” Clarke says. “I just told him when he had dumb ideas and provided moral support.”

“Where’s the child?” Lexa asks, biting Bellamy and then dodging away from him.

“It’s really creepy when you call her that,” Bellamy grumbles. “You sound like you’re going to steal her and put a curse on her.”

“Don’t tell me you lost her.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely it. We lost our child, and instead of going out to find her, we were hanging out here making dumb signs.”

“She’s inside in her playpen,” Clarke says, giving Lexa a hug of her own. “Good to have you guys here. You need to just leave Hollywood already.”

“We’ll probably buy a second home while we’re here,” says Lexa, absent. It’s still weird to Bellamy just how rich she is. He’s decently rich himself, these days, being married to Clarke, but Lexa is _still_ making unreal amounts of money, and Clarke is just making regular human money now. “So we can visit during our downtime.”

“I married into money,” Monroe says. “Did you know I married into money?”

“You did,” he agrees. “I did too. We’re awesome, high five.”

*

Lexa and Monroe are visiting for a full two weeks, which is the longest they’ve been around since Jane was born. The wedding party is right in the middle of the visit, and in the mean time Lexa hangs around his bookstore, making it a point of interest like it hasn’t been since Clarke first showed up. She reads Jane books that are way too advanced for her and criticizes the unnatural color of her pony toys and lets people take candid pictures of her as long as Jane isn’t in them.

It would be pretty great, he decides, if they got a second house here. Every kid needs a weird, humorless aunt who tells them cartoons are unrealistic.

Saturday, they have the party. Clarke and Lincoln do the decorations, because they’re the artistic ones, and Bellamy and Miller get the sound system going. Octavia complains loudly about how she agreed to bartend before she knew she was _pregnant_ , and no one understands how terrible it is to be a pregnant bartender, like she isn’t a pregnant bartender at her job every day.

It’s a pretty standard party, but even Lexa is smiling, and there’s a lot of hugging and laughing and everyone making much of Jane.

“Didn’t you have a speech?” Lexa asks. Everyone is pleasantly buzzed but Octavia, and Bellamy loves every single person in his yard so much it feels unreal. Sometimes he can’t believe this is his life. It’s unbelievable enough that he gets _Clarke_ , that he has an amazing daughter. He somehow also has all these other people too.

“I did have a speech.”

“Why haven’t you given the speech?”

“We’re all having such a good time, it feels kind of pointless to interrupt for a speech.”

Lexa puts her head on his shoulder; they’re both tipsy enough that it doesn’t even feel weird. They’re friends. Friends touch sometimes. “I want to hear it.”

Bellamy leans his head back, looking at the clear blue sky. “I figured Lexa wouldn’t trust me with something like this, because I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lexa trust anyone with anything.”

She snorts softly. “That’s not true. I trust you and Clarke every day to not let Jane die.”

“It’s actually a huge honor,” he continues, ignoring her interruption. “I was worried that Lexa and Monroe were never going to make their lives line up and work this out, which would have been a shame. And I’m so glad they basically forced me to come up with some sort of plan to celebrate their special day without giving me any kind of guidance or chance to refuse.”

“You love it.”

“I said I was glad, didn’t I? Uh, let’s see–Lexa and Monroe are two of my closest friends and I couldn’t be happier for them. Let’s all raise a glass to Lexa and Monroe, and the many years of marital bliss that await them.”

“Hmm,” says Lexa. “Yes, that was horrific. So sentimental. I can see why you decided not to share it.”

He kisses her hair. “I love you too. Go dance with your wife.”

“You go dance with your wife,” she grumbles.

“Awesome idea, I probably will.” He pauses. “I really am happy for you.”

“Yes,” she says, and then fishes her BFL necklace out from under her shirt, holding up half a heart. Bellamy smiles, pulls his out of his pocket, and connects them. Lexa nods once, puts the necklace away again, and says, “If you ever tell anyone that happened, I’m going to deny it.”

“Cool,” he says. “Me too.”


End file.
